New Order
Personnel *Bernard Sumner (vocals, guitar, synthesisers) *Peter Hook (bass, synthesisers, 1980 - 2007) *Stephen Morris (drums, electronic drums, synthesisers) *Gillian Gilbert (keyboards, 1981 - 2001 & 2011 -present) *Phil Cunningham (2001 - present) *Tom Chapman (2011 - present) ;First play on Peel *23 February 1981: 'Ceremony / In A Lonely Place' (Factory) History New Order were formed by three members of Joy Division, who had dissolved the previous band pursuant to the suicide of lead singer Ian Curtis on 18 May 1980. Although the earliest recordings are still firmly rooted in dark electronica, they began to develop a new style which married this with dance, and which saw them gain wide exposure not merely on Peel's show but also a large number of mainstream chart entries, in addition to becoming regular entrants to the Festive Fifty (see below). They were a major source of income for Factory Records, with Blue Monday consistently listed as the best-selling independent 12 inch of all time. Post Joy Division As with Joy Division, the band's name attracted some criticism since it appeared to be derived from Nazi culture (an opinion which Peel ostensibly subscribed to, as evidenced by his comments when interviewed on TV about punk), but the origin was actually an article in The Guardian about Kampuchea, seen by the band's long-standing manager, Rob Gretton. The band's first performance under that name was at the Beach Club in Manchester on 25 October 1980. Peel had missed out on seeing JD live, but was luckier with New Order, and got to see them on 9 February 1981 at the London gay club Heaven. Once Kat's Karavan was aware of their existence, they were approached with a view to doing a session, but as JP averred on the first broadcast (16 February 1981), "they, showing a greater wisdom than us perhaps, decided to wait until they felt they'd got it absolutely right." The first session was recorded on 26 January 1981 and showed that they were yet to shake off their earlier style and forge their own identity, despite the fact that one song, 'I.C.B.', was rumoured to stand for 'Ian Curtis Buried.' Nevertheless, John labelled it "very impressive" and it was repeated once a month for the next three months. The band's first single, 'Ceremony' b/w 'In A Lonely Place', debuted on Peel's show on 23 February 1981, nearly two weeks prior to release, and he took the unusual step on the fly of turning the 12 inch over and playing the B side while on air. (The single subsequently made number 34 in the UK charts, and a re-recording featuring Gillian came out in September.) These two songs had been written whilst JD were still extant, and in fact a live recording of 'Ceremony' turned up on Still, released on 8 October 1981. The fact that JD material was continually being released highlighted the fact that NO seemed to be treading water. Apart from the Ceremony re-release and the Peel Session repeats, the summer of '81 passed with no new material (in August, Peel suggested that if a new LP did not materialise soon, they could be re-christened 'Old Order.') Movement, which came out in November, did little to assuage this assumption, meeting as it did with mixed reviews. The team had experienced difficulty working with producer Martin Hannett and this showed on the record (after 1981, they would never work with him again, even though he showed them how to use a mixing board during the sessions). The band visited New York and came into contact with the disco and club scene, which undoubtedly contributed to the more upbeat sound of the next single, 'Procession / Everything's Gone Green.' Rebirth Temptation was released in March 1982 and marked an epochal phase where the dance music they had been absorbing came to fruition. It was available in two different versions on the 7 and 12 inch, topped the 1982 Festive Fifty yearly chart and also made #18 in the All-Time. Their growing fan base ensured that it reached number 29 in the UK single charts. However, apart from their second Peel session in June, no other material by the band appeared during the year, presumably due to their heavy involvement with the opening of the Hacienda club in Manchester. That session featured two tracks that were neither subsequently recorded in the studio nor performed live, 'Too Late' and 'Turn The Heater On' (the latter virtually unique in the band's repertoire in that it was a cover of a reggae tune by Keith Hudson). However, the appearance of Blue Monday in March and the album Power, Corruption & Lies in May 1983 cemented the new style with which the band would from now on become identified. The single in particular has become their defining moment, with the throbbing synth drums and swirling electro melisma (coupled with somewhat mysterious lyrics) became a club hit and reached the UK top 10 twice in the same year, with remixed versions also doing well in 1988 and 1995. It sold around three million copies worldwide. However, on the evidence of this World Service clip, JP was initially less than enthusiastic about it. It was followed up by the equally club-friendly Confusion. This was also a period when the band were promulgating an 'anti-image': their sleeves did not mention tracks or names (instead relying on a kind of of colour coding system), singles did not appear on LPs, they gave few interviews, and their concerts were extremely brief, with no encores. Naturally, Blue Monday topped the 1983 Festive Fifty, despite some concerned listeners who begged Peel to fix the chart so that something less predictable would replace it. However, one cannot deny the fact that NO had forged an influential style and at last shaken off the ghosts of the past. The Pinnacle Of Success The band released only two singles in 1984, Thieves Like Us and Murder: the latter in particular featured a more bass-oriented sound that was in some ways a reversal of their earlier style. This extended hiatus was a lead-up to 1985's Low-Life which featured pictures of members of the band on the sleeve and a collection of thrilling, tuneful tracks that presaged the more accessible direction their music would take in their most commercially successful period at the end of the 80s. However, the singles did not sell particularly well at this time, with only Thieves Like Us managing to make the UK Top 40. It also seemed that the band were attempting to distance themselves from their origins somewhat: Peel claimed that he could not find anything out about their activities due to an inability to get past their management. See Peel 025 (BFBS). The two Peel Sessions were finally released on Strange Fruit in 1986 and 1987, the former being the label's first issue. September 1986 saw the appearance of Brotherhood in tandem with Bizarre Love Triangle, the single that broke the band in the US and was the only separately released track on the LP. Surprisingly, NO did not feature in the 1986 Festive Fifty at all. In the summer of 1987, Substance, a double album of A and B sides summing up their career, saw the first release on CD of singles to date only out on vinyl, and in tandem with this, the moody and beat-laden True Faith made number 4 in the UK charts and #7 in the 1987 Festive Fifty. (Despite the fact that the song hinted at drug influences, the unusual video for the song helped to popularise their music with a younger audience, due to the almost slapstick leanings. A remix would also crack the UK top 10 in 1994.) The band were becoming heavily influenced by the dance scene evident in Ibiza and recorded 1988's Fine Time there. This opened 1989's Technique, their first new album for nearly three years. It debuted at number 1 in the UK album charts and mixed the then current fad for acid house with tracks that continued their earlier guitar and drums based style. In the following year, a one-off collaboration with comedian and actor Keith Allen and the England football team, World In Motion, written to tie in with the World Cup, gave the band their one and only number 1 single in Britain. Side Projects, Hiatus, Reunion and final split There was an extended gap between this success and the 1993 LP Republic, which was released on London (Factory Records now having gone bust) and the band began to fragment. Sumner formed Electronic, Morris and Gilbert became the Other Two, and Hook recorded with Revenge. The band did not meet for five years, when (at the instigation of Gretton) they reformed to play the Reading Festival (and started to feature long-neglected JD material again). On the back of this, Peel scored something of an exclusive by getting the band back in the studio for an interview, a selection of their favourite tracks, and their first session for 16 years (with Bobby Gillespie of Jesus & Mary Chain): the results went out on 30 December 1998. (This was a reversal of the situation bemoaned by Peel in 1993 when Republic was sent as an advance copy to Pete Tong, who according to John never even played it.) Once again, a new LP was a long time coming, although Brutal, their contribution to the soundtrack of the film The Beach, received its first play on Kat's Karavan. Get Ready did not appear until 2001. In the autumn, they contributed a video track to Peel's 40th anniversary on the radio celebrations. At this time, Gillian Gilbert left the band: she and Stephen Morris were now married and she wanted to care for their children. She was replaced by Phil Cunningham, and in this guise they released Waiting For The Siren's Call in 2005. This was to prove their last studio album: there was an acrimonious split with Peter Hook in 2007 and the band reformed without him in 2011. Festive Fifty Entries New Order were the fourth most successful act in the history of Festive Fifty during Peel's lifetime, according to Mark Whitby in The Festive Fifty (Nevin Publishing, pg 151), using David Gedge's formula of one point for a 50th placing and 50 points for a chart-topper, additionally weighted to discount the effect of multiple entries of the same song in all-time lists. This puts the band ahead of Joy Division, who were 6th, and behind only the Smiths (3rd), the Wedding Present (2nd) and the Fall (1st). *1981 Festive Fifty: Ceremony #4 *1981 Festive Fifty: Procession #48 *1981 Festive Fifty: In A Lonely Place #54 *1982 Festive Fifty: Temptation #1 *1982 Festive Fifty: Hurt #17 *1982 Festive Fifty: Ceremony AT#6 *1982 Festive Fifty: Temptation AT#18 *1982 Festive Fifty: Procession AT#30 *1983 Festive Fifty: Blue Monday #1 *1983 Festive Fifty: Age Of Consent #3 *1983 Festive Fifty: Your Silent Face #18 *1983 Festive Fifty: Leave Me Alone #25 *1983 Festive Fifty: The Village #45 *1984 Festive Fifty: Thieves Like Us #7 *1984 Festive Fifty: Lonesome Tonight #12 *1984 Festive Fifty: Murder #20 *1985 Festive Fifty: Perfect Kiss #9 *1985 Festive Fifty: Love Vigilantes #16 *1985 Festive Fifty: Sub-culture #18 *1985 Festive Fifty: Sunrise #24 *1985 Festive Fifty: Face Up #45 *1987 Festive Fifty: True Faith #7 *1987 Festive Fifty: 1963 #43 *1988 Festive Fifty: Fine Time #44 *1989 Festive Fifty: Vanishing Point #27 *1993 Festive Fifty: Regret #13 *2000 Festive Fifty: Blue Monday AT#6 *2000 Festive Fifty: Ceremony AT#17 *2000 Festive Fifty: Temptation AT#19 *2000 Festive Fifty: True Faith AT#32 *2000 Festive Fifty: Brutal #26 *2001 Festive Fifty: Crystal #9 Peelenium *'Leave Me Alone' (Peelenium 1983) *'Vanishing Point' (Peelenium 1989) *'Brutal' (Peelenium 2000) Sessions Four sessions. All were released by Strange Fruit, the first two as 12" singles (The Peel Session (26th January 1981) and The Peel Sessions), then re-released on the Peel Sessions CD. The third and fourth sessions were both included in New Order In Session. The first 12" and final CD were respectively the first and last releases by Strange Fruit. 1. Recorded: 1981-01-26. First broadcast: 16 February 1981. Repeated: 05 March 1981, 16 April 1981, 14 May 1981, 28 December 1981 *Truth / Senses / I.C.B. / Dreams Never End 2. Recorded: Unknown (private tape). First broadcast: 01 June 1982. Repeated: 05 July 1982, 25 October 1982, 23 December 1982 *Turn The Heater On / We All Stand / Too Late / 586 3. Recorded: 1998-11-24. First broadcast: 30 December 1998. No repeats. *Isolation / Touched / True Faith / Paradise / Atmosphere 4. Recorded: Unknown (video). First broadcast: 11 October 2001. No repeats. *Transmission Live *Recorded: 1998-08-30. Broadcast 30 December 1998 #Regret #Touched By The Hand Of God #Isolation #Atmosphere #Heart And Soul #Paradise #Bizarre Love Triangle #True Faith #Temptation #Blue Monday #World In Motion Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is certainly incomplete. Please add further details if known.) ;1981 *10 February 1981: (JP: Last night after the show I went grooving, you know how it is the bright lights of London are so terribly attractive so I quite often go, you know, swinging after the programme I went down to a place called Heaven underneath the arches to see New Order. Never got to see Joy Division something I regret terribly but New Order were very good although the sound was a little odd and the vocals were almost inaudible.) Concert: Monday 1981-02-09 neworderonline.com *23 February 1981: Ceremony (single) Factory *23 February 1981: In A Lonely Place (b-side to 'Ceremony') Factory *01 March 1981 (BFBS): Ceremony (single) Factory *01 March 1981 (BFBS): In A Lonely Place (b-side to 'Ceremony') Factory *08 March 1981 (BFBS): In A Lonely Place (b-side to 'Ceremony') Factory *08 March 1981 (BFBS): Ceremony (single) Factory *09 March 1981: Ceremony (single) Factory *19 March 1981 (BFBS): Ceremony (single) Factory *23 March 1981: Ceremony *25 March 1981: In A Lonely Place (extended version) *29 March 1981 (BFBS): In A Lonely Place (extended version) *17 August 1981: (Peel suggests New Order need to get an LP or something out soon, otherwise they’ll become “Old Order” – “signs of that already, I think.”) *21 September 1981: Everything's Gone Green (7" - Procession) Factory FAC.53 *21 September 1981: Procession (7") Factory FAC.53 *23 September 1981: Procession (7") Factory FAC.53 *04 October 1981 (BFBS): Everything's Gone Green (7" - Procession) Factory FAC.53 *16 November 1981: Dreams Never End (LP - Movement) Factory *16 November 1981: Truth (LP - Movement) Factory *17 November 1981: Senses (album - Movement) Factory FACT 50 *17 November 1981: Chosen Time (album - Movement) Factory FACT 50 *18 November 1981: ICB (LP - Movement) Factory *18 November 1981: The Him (LP - Movement) Factory *22 November 1981 (BFBS): Senses (album - Movement) Factory FACT 50 *22 November 1981 (BFBS): Chosen Time (album - Movement) Factory FACT 50 *23 November 1981: Dreams Never End (LP - Movement) Factory *29 November 1981 (BFBS): Dreams Never End (LP - Movement) Factory *14 December 1981: Cries And Whispers (12" b-side Everythings Gone Green) Factory Benelux *14 December 1981: Mesh (12" b-side Everythings Gone Green) Factory Benelux *17 December 1981 (BFBS): Chosen Time (album - Movement) Factory FACT 50 *23 December 1981: Procession (7 inch-double A side with Everything's Gone Green) Factory FF#48 *30 December 1981: Ceremony (7 inch) Factory FF#4 ;1982 *01 April 1982: Ceremony *14 April 1982: Temptation (single) Factory *14 April 1982: Hurt (single b/w Temptation) Factory *19 April 1982: Temptation (single) Factory *26 April 1982: Temptation (single) Factory *Peel Tape Spring 1982: Temptation (12") Factory FAC 63 *02 June 1982 (BFBS): Temptation (single) Factory *17 June 1982 (BBC World Service): Temptation (12") Factory *14 October 1982: Temptation (single) Factory *22 December 1982: Procession (7 inch-double A side with Everything's Gone Green) Factory ATFF#30 *27 December 1982: Temptation (7 inch)' (Factory) ATFF#18 *27 December 1982: Hurt (7 inch-B side of Temptation) Factory FF#17 *29 December 1982: Ceremony (7 inch) Factory ATFF#6 *30 December 1982: Temptation (7 inch) Factory FF#1 ;1983 *Tremble The Dog: Blue Monday *20 February 1983 (BFBS): Blue Monday (12") Factory FAC 73 *09 March 1983: unknown *16 March 1983 (BFBS): Blue Monday (12") Factory FAC 73 *20 March 1983 (BFBS): Video 586 (v/a cassette - Feature Mist) Touch T1 *27 March 1983 (BFBS): The Beach (12" - Blue Monday) Factory FAC 73 *29 March 1983: Age Of Consent (album - Power Corruption & Lies) Factory FACT 75 *06 April 1983 (BFBS): Your Silent Face (album - Power Corruption & Lies) Factory FACT 75 *06 April 1983 (BFBS): The Village (album - Power Corruption & Lies) Factory FACT 75 *06 April 1983 (BFBS): Age Of Consent (album - Power Corruption & Lies) Factory FACT 75 *10 April 1983 (BFBS): Leave Me Alone (album - Power Corruption & Lies) Factory FACT 75 *10 April 1983 (BFBS): Age Of Consent (album - Power Corruption & Lies) Factory FACT 75 *17 April 1983 (BFBS): Age Of Consent (album - Power Corruption & Lies) Factory FACT 75 *08 May 1983 (BFBS): Age Of Consent (album - Power Corruption & Lies) Factory FACT 75 *09 June 1983: Everything's Gone Green (12") Factory Benelux FBNL 8 *12 June 1983 (BFBS): Everything's Gone Green (12") Factory Benelux FBNL 8 *29 June 1983: Temptation (12") Factory *06 July 1983 (BFBS): Temptation (7") Factory FAC 63 *13 July 1983: The Village (album - Power Corruption & Lies) Factory FACT 75 *27 July 1983 (BFBS): Confusion (Rough Mix) (12") Factory FAC 93 *31 July 1983 (BFBS): Confusion (12") Factory FAC 93 *11 August 1983: Doubts Even Here (album - Movement) Factory *17 August 1983 (BFBS): Procession (7") Factory FAC 53 *20 August 1983 (BFBS): Confusion (12") Factory FAC 93 *13 September 1983: Ceremony (7") Factory *17 September 1983 (BFBS): Ceremony (single) Factory FAC 33 *11 October 1983: Age Of Consent (album - Power, Corruption & Lies) Factory *13 December 1983: Procession (7") Factory *21 December 1983: The Village (LP-Power, Corruption & Lies) Factory FF#45 *27 December 1983: Leave Me Alone (LP-Power Corruption And Lies) Factory FF#25 *28 December 1983: Your Silent Face (LP-Power Corruption And Lies)' (Factory) FF#18 *29 December 1983: Age Of Consent (LP-Power, Corruption And Lies) Factory FF#3 :(JP: Many people...asked me to fiddle the results so that this wouldn't be number one, but that would have seemed to be an unfair thing to do, and not like me at all.) *29 December 1983: Blue Monday (12 inch) Factory FF#1 ;1984 *03 April 1984: Thieves Like Us (7") Factory *07 April 1984 (BFBS): Lonesome Tonight (12 inch-B side of Thieves Like Us) Factory FF#12 *09 June 1984 (BFBS): Lonesome Tonight (12 inch-B side of Thieves Like Us) Factory FF#12 *25 July 1984: Truth (LP - Movement) Factory *16 May 1984: Murder (12") Factory Benelux FBN 22 *21 May 1984: Murder (JP says the track is one of his all time favourites) *02 September 1984 (BFBS): unknown *26 December 1984: Murder (12 inch) Factory Benelux FF#20 *26 December 1984: Lonesome Tonight (12 inch-B side of Thieves Like Us) Factory FF#12 ;1985 *01 January 1985: Thieves Like Us (12 inch) Factory FF#7 *07 May 1985: Face Up (LP - Low-Life) Factory *07 May 1985: The Perfect Kiss (LP - Low-Life) Factory *08 May 1985: Love Vigilantes (LP - Low-Life) Factory *08 May 1985: This Time Of Night (LP - Low-Life) Factory *12 May 1985 (BFBS): Sooner Than You Think (LP-Low-life) Factory *13 May 1985: Sub-Culture *19 May 1985 (BFBS): Love Vigilantes (LP - Low-Life) Factory *19 May 1985 (BFBS): Sunrise (LP - Low-Life) Factory *03 June 1985: Face Up (Album - Low Life) Factory *05 June 1985: This Time Of Night (album - Low Life) Factory *04 September 1985: Age Of Consent (LP - Power Corruption & Lies) Factory *28 October 1985: Sub-Culture (12") Factory FAC 133 *02 November 1985 (BFBS): Sub-Culture (12") Factory FAC 133 *16 December 1985: Face Up (LP - Low Life) Factory FF#45 *18 December 1985: Sunrise FF#24 *23 December 1985: Sub-culture FF#18 *23 December 1985: Love Vigilantes FF#16 *25 December 1985: Perfect Kiss FF#9 ;1986 *26 February 1986: Shellshock (7") Factory *05 March 1986: Shellshock (7") Factory *25 March 1986: Shellshock (7") Factory *08 September 1986: The State Of The Nation (12") Factory FAC 153 *15 September 1986: State Of The Nation (7" - State Of The Nation / Shame Of The Nation) Factory *23 September 1986: Bizarre Love Triangle (LP - Brotherhood) Factory *30 September 1986: Paradise (LP - Brotherhood) Factory *15 October 1986: Broken Promise (LP - Brotherhood) Factory *12 November 1986: Bizarre Dub Triangle (7" - Bizarre Love Triangle) Factory *18 November 1986: Bizarre Love Triangle (7") Factory *26 November 1986: Bizarre Love Triangle (7") Factory ;1987 *13 March 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 054 (BFBS)): 'Ceremony (12")' (Factory) *14 July 1987: True Faith (7") Factory *20 July 1987: True Faith (7") Factory *29 July 1987: True Faith (Shep Pettibone remix) *16 November 1987: Truth (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *01 December 1987: Touched By The Hand Of God (7") Factory *15 December 1987: Touched By The Hand Of God (7") Factory *21 December 1987: Touched By The Hand Of God (7") Factory *22 December 1987: 1963 (12 inch - b-side of True Faith) Factory FF#43 *30 December 1987: True Faith-Shep Pettibone remix (12 inch) Factory FF#7 ;1988 *04 July 1988: Every Little Counts *13 September 1988: Paradise (Remix) - True Faith (Remix) Factory Records Australasia *24 October 1988: Broken Promise (LP – Brotherhood) Factory *21 November 1988: Fine Time (7") Factory FAC 223-7 *29 November 1988: Fine Time (7") Factory FAC 223-7 *05 December 1988 (BBC World Service): Fine Time (12") Factory *14 December 1988: Fine Time (12") Factory *20 December 1988: Fine Time (7 inch) Factory FF#44 ;1989 *17 January 1989: All The Way / Love Less / Round & Round (LP - Technique) Factory *18 January 1989: Dream Attack (LP - Technique) Factory *18 January 1989: Mr Disco (LP - Technique) Factory *23 January 1989: Vanishing Point (LP - Technique) Factory *24 January 1989: Dream Attack (LP - Technique) Factory *01 February 1989: All The Way (LP - Technique) Factory *03 February 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 098 (BFBS)): 'Round & Round (LP-Technique)' (Factory) *03 February 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 099 (BFBS)): 'Vanishing Point (LP-Technique)' (Factory) *08 February 1989: Round & Round (LP - Technique) Factory *27 June 1989: 1963 (v/a album - Lie To Me: A Compilation Of Guitar Use And Abuse) Umbrella ULP 1 *24 August 1989: Run 2 (7" promo) Factory FAC 273/7 *29 August 1989: Run 2 (7-inch single) Factory 50th birthday special *09 September 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 116 (BFBS): 'Run 2 (7")' (Factory) *11 September 1989: Run 2 (12") Factory FAC273 *The Peel Tapes Vol.10: Sister Ray (v/a LP - Like A Girl I Want You To Keep Coming) World Service *26 December 1989: Vanishing Point (LP-Technique) Factory FF#27 ;1990 *09 May 1990: World In Motion... (single) Factory FAC 293 *15 May 1990: World In Motion... (single) Factory FAC 293 *19 May 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 148 (BFBS)): World In Motion (Carabinieri Mix) (12")' (Factory) *08 August 1990: Temptation (12") Factory (Fall In August) *09 August 1990: Ultraviolence (LP-Power, Corruption & Lies) Factory (Fall In August) *14 August 1990: Love Vigilantes (LP-Low-life) Factory (Fall In August) *05 September 1990: Touched By The Hand Of God *30 September 1990: Broken Promise (LP - Brotherhood) Factory *20 October 1990: Run 2 (7") Factory *15 December 1990: The Perfect Kiss (LP - Low-Life) Factory ;1992 *25 October 1992 (BFBS): Touched By The Hand of God (12") Factory *30 October 1992: Touched By The Hand Of God ;1993 *26 February 1993: (JP: "I almost had for you tonight - I thought I had for you - the new New Order record, because I was down in Broadcasting House reception and I saw an envelope behind the desk which said, "acetates of new New Order record". So I went over and had a closer look and they were addressed to Pete Tong. And he didn't even play them to you! But there you are, old loyalties you know, they count for nothing really do they in these competitive times?") *12 March 1993: Regret (Fire Island mix) *06 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Regret (Fire Island mix) (single) London *09 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Regret (single) London *08 July 1993: Peel presents 1-hour New Order documentary 'How Does It Feel' on R1 *26 November 1993: Spooky (Magimix) (EP Spooky) *25 December 1993: Regret (LP-Republic) London FF#13 ;1996 *28 January 1996 (BFBS): Show Me Green (12"-The Advent Mix's Of New Order's Everything's Gone Green) Internal *04 April 1996: True Faith (CD: In Order) Qwest/Warner *05 August 1996: Dreams Never End (session) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) *16 December 1996: Truth (session) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) ;1998 *29 December 1998: Peel plugs next night’s special, sets New Order competition *30 December 1998: New Order special (new session, interviews, live) ;1999 *31 August 1999: Temptation 60th birthday special *31 August 1999: Blue Monday 60th birthday special *05 October 1999: Lonesome Tonight (12" - Thieves Like Us) *09 December 1999: Leave Me Alone Peelenium 1983 *23 December 1999: Vanishing Point (LP-Technique) Factory Peelenium 1989 ;2000 *12 January 2000: True Faith (LP-Substance) Factory ATFF#32 *18 January 2000: Brutal (Soundtrack CD-The Beach) London (Exclusive first play for the song that would make the 2000 Festive Fifty at #26) *19 January 2000: Temptation (12 inch) Factory ATFF#19 *19 January 2000: Ceremony (7 inch) Factory ATFF#17 *20 January 2000: Blue Monday 95 (Hawtin Mix) (CD-The Rest Of New Order) London *20 January 2000: Brutal (Soundtrack CD-The Beach) London Peelenium 2000 :(JP: I thought this one would be higher, to be honest.) *25 January 2000: Blue Monday (LP-Substance) Factory ATFF#6 *26 January 2000: Brutal (Soundtrack LP-The Beach) London *30 January 2000 (BFBS): Brutal (CDS-The Beach (Motion Picture Soundtrack Sampler)) (London) *08 February 2000: Brutal (CD-The Beach (Motion Picture Soundtrack)) London *27 December 2000: Brutal (Soundtrack CD-The Beach) London FF#26 ;2001 * June 2001 (FSK): Crystal (CD Single) London *27 June 2001: Crystal (white label) *28 June 2001: Crystal (white label) *03 July 2001: Crystal (white label) *17 July 2001: 60 Miles An Hour (LP - Get Ready) London *08 August 2001: Primitive Notion (LP - Get Ready) London *03 October 2001: 60 Miles An Hour (LP – Get Ready) London *11 October 2001: Transmission (private tape) (40th anniversary show) *27 December 2001: Crystal (CD single) London FF#9 ;2002 *14 February 2002: Here To Stay (white label) *21 February 2002: Here To Stay (single) London *03 December 2002: Confusion (Koma And Bones Remix) (12 inch) Whacked *10 December 2002: Confusion (Arthur Baker's 2002 Version) (12") Whacked *13 December 2002 (BBC World Service): Confusion (Arthur Baker's 2002 Version) (12") Whacked ;2003 *30 April 2003: Vietnam (LP - Hope: For The Children of Iraq) London *May 2003 (FSK): Vietnam (v/a CD - War Child - Hope) London *09 May 2003 (BBC World Service): Vietnam (LP - Hope: For The Children of Iraq) London *05 June 2003: Vietnam (LP - Hope) London *03 September 2003: Temptation (LP - Substance) Factory ;2004 *13 April 2004: Atmosphere (LP-New Order In Session) Strange Fruit *14 April 2004: True Faith (LP- New Order in Session) Strange Fruit *21 April 2004: Isolation (LP - New Order in Session) Strange Fruit *01 September 2004: (with 808 State) - 'Confusion' (12") Rephlex *10 September 2004 (BBC World Service): Confusion (Acid House Mix) Rephlex (mixed by 808 State) *September 2004 (FSK): Confusion (Acid House Mix By 808 State) (12" - New Order Acid House Mixes By 808 State (1988)) Rephlex *29 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'True Faith (7")' (Factory) ;Other *Peel 1983 Bits And Pieces: Blue Monday (12") Factory *Mostly Peel Mid Sep 1983: Ecstacy (LP - Power, Corruption And Lies) Factory *U.K. Buzz: Murder *Peel 011 (BFBS): Sub-Culture (LP-Low-life) Factory *Peel 012 (BFBS): Sunrise / Sooner Than You Think / Love Vigilantes (LP-Low-life) Factory *Peel 021 (BFBS): Sub-Culture (12") Factory *Peel 025 (BFBS): Everything's Gone Green (12") Factory Benelux *Peel 054 (BFBS): Ceremony (12") Factory *Peel 098 (BFBS): 'Round & Round (LP-Technique)' (Factory) (JP: 'Always did think that they ought to sit down and write out the lyrics first: I mean, they do sound as though they're making them up as they go along.') *Peel 099 (BFBS): 'Vanishing Point (LP-Technique)' (Factory) *Peel Early Dec 1983: Procession (7") Factory *Peel Summer 1985: Face Up (18 June 1985?) *Peel Late 1985: Sub-Culture (12") Factory *Peel February 1986: Shellshock (7") Factory *July 1987 (BBC World Service): True Faith (7" single) Factory *December 1987 (BBC World Service): Touched By The Hand Of God (7" single) Factory *Peel Early 1989: All The Way (album - Technique) Factory *Peel Early 1989: All The Way (album - Technique) Factory *Peel Early 1989: Round And Round (album - Technique) Factory *Peel Summer 1989: Run 2 (12") Factory *Keeping It Peel: 'Ceremony' *Radio 1 Vintage - John Peel: Dreams Never End (session) Cover Versions (The list below was compiled only from the Cover Versions page of this site. Please add more information if known.) Artist | Track | First Known Play *Barcelona Pavilion: Regret / Temptation (medley) (session) (04 September 2003) *Boo Radleys: True Faith (retitled 'Boo Faith') (session) (26 October 1991) *Commercial Breakup: Bizarre Love Triangle (13 June 2001) *Even As We Speak: Bizarre Love Triangle (11 November 1990) *Flunk: Blue Monday (06 December 2001) *Galaxie 500: Ceremony (18 January 1990) *Times: Lundi Blue (French language version of 'Blue Monday') (20 July 1991) *Velocity Girl: Your Silent Face (26 August 1994) See Also *Record Boxes: Simon Raymonde *Indie Charts External Links *Wikipedia *neworderonline.com *Teenage Kicks (blog) ;Footnotes Category:Artists Category:Covered